Just sex
by scorpion22
Summary: This is my harry potter version of love and sex, but I gave it a different title. I hope you like it and review it. Remember I own nothing.


My Harry Potter version of Love and sex, but with a different title please review it and give me your ideas and opinions because I would love to hear them. I own nothing this you know.

Chapter 1

"If it's just sex and nothing else nobody can get hurt " they said that was Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasily's saying to explain the lives they led; they lived together in number twelve grimmald place together and they were best friends who shared one common interest that ruled their lives. In the seven years they had lived together they had discovered they shared a love for one thing sex, but not just any sex, sex with multiple men and even with each other.

"We're happy with the lives we lead "they said and they were Hermione was currently pregnant for the first time with one of her multiple lovers baby, but she didn't know who. She had asked her list of lovers to take a DNA test to find out and they had all agreed.

"Oh god George "moaned Hermione as she was in her room at Grimmald place with one of her lover's George Weasily she was currently two months pregnant.

George had her laid out on the bed her dress had been forgotten hours ago and they were kissing. Hermione had her legs around him as she removed the last of his clothes.

"George you know what I want just give it to me "gasped Hermione wrapping a hand around his cock making him groan.

"Yeah I know what you want babe hold on it's coming just be patient "groaned George smiling as his hands cupped her breasts kissing her in the same moment. Her legs spread as if on instinct when his hand slid up her thigh rubbing circles on her flesh before continuing up and cupping the mound of flesh that he found between her creamy soft as silk thighs.

"You're not wet enough for me "breathed George kissing her a final time as he moved lower. He went straight for her pussy slipping his tongue inside making her scream. She grabbed him by the hair in that moment and forced his head further between her legs.

"I'm ready please "whispered Hermione she was so close to coming, but she held on tight wanting his cock inside her first.

"On your knees "answered George standing so he could watch her get on her hands and knees so he could fuck her.

When she was in position George climbed onto the bed again gripping her hips as he aimed his head at her entrance before lunging inside. She screamed at the top of her lunges as he controlled her body in a way only he could one of his hands sliding down to her ass and spanking her. He settled inside before repeating his actions.

"More "screamed Hermione giving pleasure the only thing visible on her face.

" Oh god fuck me " screamed Hermione arching her back moving with him making him go deeper inside her hearing him groan as he slammed inside.

"Are you always going to be this tight "asked George almost ready to come as he stopped his cock inside her feeling her inner muscles squeezing him with a vice like grip?

"Fuck me "said Hermione in response taking his hand and bringing it to her breast helping him fondle and play with the tits he liked so much.

"You're so sexy "breathed George pulling her back against his chest moving her hands away from her tits and gripping them and she turned her head to look at him before kissing him.

"Oh yeah George don't stop "breathed Hermione against his lips wanting to scream, but his lips wouldn't let her.

"Tell me how good it feels "groaned George in her ear sliding a hand down her body to her clit using it to make her come in that moment.

The minute she came she felt him do the same filling her with his seed and at that moment she wondered if George was the father of her baby or was it another of her many lovers. George let Hermione fall to her bed before falling on top of her.

"George "breathed Hermione moaning in sadness as he pulled out of her and flipped her to her back kissing her and as soon as he did she slipped her tongue inside with his. They rolled away with a sign looking at each other and with one final kiss they were soon dressed again looking as if nothing had happened between them. They walked to the hallway still all over each other kissing like horny teenagers their hands still fondling each other.

"Bye "whispered Hermione as he left through the floo system and when he was gone she smiled turning away to go back to her room to change. Today she had a doctor's appointment for some routine pregnancy stuff. The smell of sex hit her the second she came in and her smile widened as she went to her closet opening it and looking at the clothes inside. She wanted to look extra sexy since her doctor was also one of her many lovers ad her dear friend Neville Longbottom. She made sure her hair was its usual curls picking with a blood red see through blouse, a black skirt that barely reached her knees.

"Fuck its cold "breathed Hermione under her breath as she walked into the waiting room finding it as it always was colder than ice and filled with other women. She read a magazine as she waited for her name to be called. Finally when it was Hermione strolled inside taking a seat on the exam table. The doctor came in and Neville despite his playful nature was as usual all business, but he still gave her that smile she couldn't resist.

"Hermione how are you feeling "whispered Neville sitting level with her knee as he sat in his doctor's chair.

"Fine "smiled Hermione putting her legs on either side of him and spreading her legs letting him see her naked pussy and ass from underneath.

"Hermione you're here for business not pleasure "smiled Neville placing a hand on her thigh and wheeling himself deeper between her legs standing in that moment feeling her hand at the back of his neck. They kissed a brief kiss that in a way was exactly like he had said all business with a hint of pleasure.

"Let's get on with the examination let's get started doctor "purred Hermione pushing him back into his chair nearly knocking him to the floor as she did so. Without a word she laid on the table her legs still spread until the nurse came in then she closed them giving Neville a naughty smile.

"So you've been feeling alright Hermione "asked Neville as the nurse injected her with some sort of potion.

"Yes just tired "whispered Hermione yawning as she looked up at the wall. As she lay on the exam table Neville came to her side removing her shirt enough so that he could see her stomach and warming it with his hands before producing his wand. Using his wand he whispered a spell making the tip turn pink as he ran it along her stomach. Hermione gasped when suddenly the room was filled with a soft pounding like the beat of a drum.

"What's that "asked Hermione looking at Neville as he smiled down at her.

" The babies heart beating " said Neville looking at her still before looking at his wand again and touching the tip to her belly button seeing as the flashed pink.

"Do you want to know the sex or do you want to wait "whispered Neville breathing a spell before putting his wand away.

"Yes "whispered Hermione laying on the table still wanting to fall asleep in that moment.

"It's a girl congratulations "smiled Neville hugging Hermione when she sat up in an instant jumping from the table and running into his arms.

They hugged each other Hermione was all smiles and laughter. They continued to laugh all the way to his office, but it was at that moment things got very serious as she turned just before entering the office.

"Neville did the DNA test come back yet can you tell me who the baby's father is "asked Hermione her eyes hopeful. He insisted she come inside and sit down before he would tell her anything. His office was a mess and it took several minutes for Neville to find the results of her test, but finally he found the results.

Hermione could tell by the look on Neville's face that he wasn't the father and that he was sad he wasn't and Hermione felt bad for that. When he handed the results over Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe when she saw the results of all the men to be the father it had to be him of all of her lovers it was him. She had hoped maybe the father would be Ron or even Harry someone who nothing would change between them they would just be two people who had a child together and had sex, but with him everything would change he would want to raise the baby his way not hers.

"I was shocked too "said Neville not saying another word watching her as she sat frozen in front of him.

" Do you need me for anything else Neville " whispered Hermione looking up from the paper and seeing him nod a no watching as she left quick as humanly possible.

"Thank you Neville "called Hermione as she ran out of his office blowing him a kiss he didn't see running home hoping Ginny was there. Like she hoped Ginny was home when she got there sitting in her room on the bed.

"Hay Hermione how did it go is it a boy or a girl "exclaimed Ginny as Hermione ran into the room collapsing on the bed still holding the results. The room remained silent as the two women stared at each other.

" Are you alright " whispered Ginny glancing at the paper in her hand reaching for it, but Hermione pulled it out of her reach.

"Yes everything is fine, but "said Hermione before continuing as she clutched the paper with the results to her chest.

"But what "said Ginny giving her friend that look she only gave when worried.

"Hermione say something "whispered Ginny when Hermione didn't say anything remaining completely silent.

"But I got the DNA test back I know who the baby's father is "whispered Hermione watching as Ginny looked shocked, but curious. Hermione handed her the results with a second of hesitation holding her breath as Ginny read the results before looking up into her eyes. Ginny looked at the paper again shock written all over her face at that moment.

"Oh god "breathed Ginny laying the paper on the bed and her mouth open in an Oh shape as the two women's eyes met.


End file.
